custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Through the Years (Thevideotour1's version)
1988-1989 This is Barney's first design, which is a far departure from later Barney designs and is made out of a heavier foam base. He looks more like a T-rex, and his main body color is more of a darker blue-violet. This Barney costume was operated in a similar way to Big Bird from Sesame Street(one hand operating the bottom jaw, the other in an arm (although if both arms were required, the performer would simply bob the head)). He also has a red tongue. He has eight spots on his back and three on his tail. This costume appeared at public libraries and parties. He is performed by David Voss and voiced by Bob West. Barney has a deep, mature tone of voice. Late 1989-1990 Barney's design gets a slight make over, with his eyes becoming larger and wider, his belly and legs becoming rounder, his color becoming a lighter shade of purple, and his mouth becoming smaller. The Barney costume is now made out of lighter foam. This suit also has a green jaw. Also, this version tends to bobble and shake a lot more while talking. He now has his current number of spots (five spots on his back and three on his tail). His voice goes up a notch to make him sound young. Its first apperance in "Barney's Dino Might Fun (June 1, 1989). 1990-1992/1993 Barney is now a chubbier T-Rex and is now made out of Antron fleece. The mouth mechanism is rare here, almost not present. Unlike the previous two suits, Barney has no tongue. The pupils are also smaller. Barney's stomach has no foam base near the bottom, and his tail gets a little shorter. His feet are given a redesign. He is now by David Joyner with Bob West still doing the voice. This design would be improved with the next costume. A major modification of the Barney in Concert suit. The costume for this season began the current method of controlling Barney (the performer bites down on a rod connected to the inside of the jaw, and bobs his head to move the mouth). This version of the suit includes a blinking mechanism. The bottom of Barney's stomach comes to a triangular point at the bottom, matching up with the seams at the top of the hips. The body also is rounder. His voice is higher than the BYG voice, but is low pitched. and it was used in the Late 1990-1991 Backyard Gang through Season 1 episodes. In Late 1992-1993 Season 1 home videos/Season 2 pilots, well as the Season 2 episodes, it was used for the double suit and has his Season 2 voice. Its first appearance in "Welcome to Michael and Amy's New House (September 1, 1990). and its last appearance is "Barney goes to Hollywood" (July 31, 1992). 1992-1993/1995 A Modified of the Late 1990-1992 one, Barney's nose went smaller and his body costume went fuzzy. It is first appearance in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (August 1, 1992). The Season 2 Barney costume came out in June 27, 1992.